littlefighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lf2 Characters
Little Fighter 2 Characters. Characters Basic Characters Names of regular characters that are shown without the "cheat code". *John John has no really powerful spells but his defensive spells combined with his energy disk makes him a quite worthy character... *Deep Deep may not have spells for ranged combat but he can cause a lot of damage when in close combat *Davis This guy is mix of Ranged and Close combat... *Dennis This guy is another good ranged and close combat fighter *Woody This warrior has some useful attacks and has even some tricks up his sleeve *Firen This guy is a fire user, if you get hit by one of his attacks special moves, you get burned *Freeze This guy is a user of ice powers, if you get hit by one of his special attacks, you freeze. *Henry Henry is an archer which is why he is not very good at close combat. When he has a good distance away from the opponent he can cause serious damage *Louis This guy has a armor what makes him pretty slow but his powerful attacks make up for his slow speed. To hurt this guy you have to hit him more then one time. This armor does not work when Louis is attacking or when he is hit by ice or fire. *Rudolf This guy is a ninja and his attacks are quite powerful *Template This guys as his name states is a Template for character making. He has no special attacks, so his pretty much loses out in combat. Unlockable Characters Names of the characters that come with the "cheat code". These guys and a girl require the player to type: "lf2.net" at the select screen , to be able to use them *Julian This character is without a doubt one of the strongest character in the game. He has a armor ,which is stronger than Louis's and a bunch of very powerful attacks. You will fight him at the end of stage 5 as he is the final boss *Justin This character looks like Julian but is not really as powerful as Julian. But Justin still has some good moves to do a fair amount of damage *Jack This enemy has only a few moves to attack you. He can kick for close combat and a energy blast for longer distances *Jan This pretty girl is the only female character of the game. She has a move to heal her teammates and the other to strike multiple opponents at the same time (if it hits them). *Knight This character has no special moves like template, however thanks to his amour he might turn out to be a challenging opponent for beginners. *Bandit This guy is the most commonly seen opponent in stage mode. He doesn't have any special moves, but that doesn't mean you can lower your guard. *Hunter This guy is an archer so he can shoot you without coming close. He doesn't have special moves. Go close to him to attack because he's almost useless at close combat. *Mark Mark is incredibly strong, but he doesn't have special moves for long distances He is seen mostly with Bandits and Hunters. *Monk] This guy is strong but he is also very slow. He has only one attack. *Sorcerer This guy has some powerful spells but his spells are require a lot of MP(Mana) and that makes him vulnerable if he does not have enough MP to cast the spells *Firzen This very powerful character combines the power of ice with the power of fire. It's a very strong combination to use against opponents. He can be selected also by fusing with Firen and Freeze (making them run into each other). *Louis Ex This guy is incredibly strong. You can play as him by transforming Louis. Press defend, jump, and attack buttons at the same time when Louis's health is down to almost a quarter left. (You can see blood on his mouth when he has a quarter or less) *Bat This character uses bats to attack the enemy and that makes him a interesting character